Un jour de pluie
by lynara
Summary: La pluie rend mélancolique les héros. C'est bien connue mais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle étouffe leurs pleurs bien sûr!


résumé : Harry danse sous une pluie d'été, une joie enfantine sur le visage. Sa chemise lui colle à la peau, transparent, trempée. Au loin, une personne le regarde, le visage indescriptible.  
One shot mélodramatique.

* * *

**Poudlard, quelque part dans le château.**

Je suis tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de notre dortoir. Les autres mecs dorment encore et je préfère cela. Je n'aime pas que l'on me voie si mélancolique. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être mélancolique ou triste. Ce ne sont pas des sentiments que peuvent éprouver un sauveur de l'humanité.

Dieu que cela parait prétentieux. Et pourtant ce n'est que la sinistre vérité, celle qui régie toute ma vie, mon comportement. Peut être comprendrez-vous mieux si je me présente, à moins que vous ne sachiez déjà qui je suis. Je suis si connu…Quel bêtise ! Être connu grâce au sacrifice de quelqu'un qui vous était chère, connu à cause de la mort d'un tyran, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on aimerait vivre. Si je devais être connu, j'aimerais que ce soit pour mes toiles, pour mes talents pas pour Ca !! Mais allez expliquer à un monde qui attend de vous que vous les sauviez encore une fois parce que le grand vilain pas beau est revenu ! Autant pisser dans un violon ! Oh, excusez-moi, je suis impoli. Cela non plus, je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Autant dire que je suis un adolescent sans l'être réellement. Connaissez-vous, vous, un ado qui ne jure pas de temps en temps parce qu'il lui arrive une merde, ou qui est parfois dans la lune, sujet à un vague à l'âme ? Moi, je n'en connais pas !

Oui, vous savez désormais qui je suis. Je suis Harry Potter, le survivant. J'ai 17 ans et c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, ma dernière avant la guerre, ma dernière année avant la mort. Parce que vous y croyez, vous, qu'un adolescent sortant à peine des études irait vaillamment tuer un mage noir qui baigne dans la magie depuis près de quarante ans et qu'en plus il réussirait, là, où plusieurs aurors confirmés ont périt ? Ne me faites pas rire. Je sais très bien que la fin de la guerre signifiera ma mort ! C'est peut être pour ça que je me sens morose. Ou alors c'est à cause de la pluie.

Elle m'a toujours fait cet effet-là. En fait, elle me donne envie d'aller me réfugier sous elle et de sentir ses gouttes me laver de ce sentiment si étrange qui enserre mon cœur. Mais, comme je le disais, je n'y ai pas le droit. Je l'ai perdu quand on me déclara élu, quand je devins l'arme de la lumière…l'arme de Dumbledore. Oh, je sais bien qu'il se sert de moi. Mais je crois que malgré tout, il tient à moi pour ce que je suis, un pauvre gamin perdu dans un monde d'adulte, un monde en perdition. Eurkk ! Je m'exècre ! Je suis de nouveau à m'épancher sur mon triste petit sort de merde. Allons bon, voilà ma conscience Malfoy qui intervient. Des fois, je me dis qu'il a raison, j'aime me complaire dans ce sentiment de pitié qui m'entoure depuis mes onze ans… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce soir !

Donc, au lieu d'aller dehors pour ressentir le passage des gouttes, je me contente quand il pleut de regarder le long cheminement des gouttes d'eau qui viennent s'écraser sur la vitre de notre dortoir. Puis quand, elle cesse, je retourne me coucher. Un jour, il n'a pas cesser de pleuvra toute la nuit. La gueule que j'avais le matin, et je crois que je m'étais endormis sur la vitre puisque c'est Dean qui est venu me secouer pour me dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ! Tiens, c'est fini ! Bon, ben je vais me coucher. Demain cela ira mieux !

**Le lendemain matin, petit déjeuner.**

Finalement, cela ne va pas mieux. Je crois même que c'est de pire en pire. De un, je suis crevé mais comme d'habitude après une nuit de pluie. Cela fait longtemps que je ne préoccupe plus de cette fatigue. Non ce n'est pas le pire !

De deux, Albus m'a demandé d'aller le rejoindre dans son bureau après avoir manger et ce malgré mes cours. Je me suis donc encore une fois fait allumé devant tout l'établissement. Les Serpentards exultaient pensant que j'avais de nouveau fait une connerie. Ron et Hermione (enfin surtout Hermione) me regardaient avec inquiétude. Voldemort était-il encore intervenu parmi mes proches ? Je pouvais lire cette question dans leurs yeux et cela m'énervait. Pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas, comme les autres adolescents de mon âge, aller chez le directeur sans que cela n'apporte cette peur à propos de Voldemort. Oh, mais c'est évident parce qu'il y a Voldemort, justement !

Et le coup de grâce fut, alors que j'allais partir chez le directeur, le cri étouffé d'Hermione suivit d'un rapide coup d'yeux larmoyant. Je me rassit et tendit la main vers le journal qu'elle me donna sans tarder. Je soupirait, finalement Voldemort était à nouveau intervenu et avait fait des morts parmi mes proches ! C'était qui cette fois-ci… Tonk et Remus dans leur maison de campagne…c'est bizarre mais je me sens las ! Bon, je crois que j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur moi. Je me lève tranquillement, sans un mot, sans un cri, sans une larme. Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cela inquiétant…Hermione le trouve, elle. Elle me demande si cela va bien. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules…Bizarre à dire mais je crois que je ne ressens rien, juste une grande fatigue, trop grande peut être. Je quitte la grande salle la tête haute et le ventre vide. Tous me regardent étrangement, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi, que je m'effondre sur le sol, criant ma peine ou que je reste digne. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour les contenter…tant pis, je suis trop fatigué pour pouvoir le faire.

« Bonjour Harry, assis-toi, je t'en prie. Comment va-tu ? » me demande le directeur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Comment réagira-t-il si je lui réponds que je suis fatigué ? Je ne crois pas qu'il aimera

« Bof mais je fais avec » je me contente de dire cela en affichant une mine triste. J'aimerais aller me recoucher

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je suppose que tu es au courant pour… » il a l'air d'avoir du mal, le pauvre.

« Je le suis ! Puis-je vous demander si je peux rester tranquille pour le reste de la journée. »

Il hoche la tête et je sort de son bureau et retourne dans mon dortoir…Pour dormir encore !

* * *

**Même jour, un peu plus tard, pt de vue Draco**

Je ne comprends de moins en moins Potter. Il reste digne, fier malgré tout ce qui peut lui tomber dessus. Et ce jour après jour. Certes, je porte un masque aussi mais à chaque fois que je le vois, j'en frissonne. Je sais qu'il porte un masque, je le sais, je le sens mais je n'arrive pas à en trouver la faille…Ce n'est pas normal ! Tous les masques ont une faille, le mien comme celui de Severus mais le sien, rien. Je ne comprends pas et malgré tout mon inimité pour Potter, cela m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas sain ! C'est pourquoi je suis resté après mon dernier cours, celui de potion, pour en discuter avec Severus. Lui aussi s'inquiète, je le vois dans ces yeux.

« Draco, je suppose que tu es là pour une bonne raison. » me dit-il d'une voix froide.

J'hoche la tête et m'assis sur un bureau du premier rang

« Oui, Harry Potter !! »

Ce seul nom veut tout dire. Severus soupire et s'assit à son tour. Il me parait soudain plus las, fatigué.

« Je vois ! Tu as remarqué comme moi qu'il se cachait ! »

« Oui, il porte un masque comme moi, mais à la différence qu'il n'y a pas de faille, aucune ! »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas bon ! Mais personne n'arrive à le voir comme nous… »

Soudain, il me fait signe de me taire et se lève doucement et s'avance dans la salle. Puis, brusquement, il ouvre la porte, laissant place à une Granger et la belette rouge de honte de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Mais très vite, la miss-je-sais-tout se ressaisit très vite.

« J'aimerais pouvoir aider Harry et vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi il en retourne ! » dit-elle d'une voix impétueuse.

Severus me regarde puis hoche la tête en les invitant à entrer. Granger le fait sans hésiter, la seule qualité que je veuille bien lui reconnaître outre son immense savoir, mais la belette semble plus réticente mais fini par suivre sa copine.

« Je sais qu'Harry ne va pas bien même s'il refuse de nous le dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il se cache derrière quelque chose. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. Il porte en permanence un masque… »

« Non, pas en permanence. Les soirs et les jours où il pleut. Professeur Snape, vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'Harry n'était jamais là quand il pleuvait ? »

« Si mais le directeur a toujours excusé ses absence mais pourquoi nous dire cela monsieur Weasley ? »

« Disons, qu'un jour, la pluie…et un cauchemar m'a réveillé. Je me suis levé pour aller boire et j'ai trouvé Harry appuyer contre la fenêtre. Il regardait la pluie d'un air mélancolique. »

« Oui et alors.. . » où il faut en venir le rouquin

« Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il fait ça régulièrement. Une fois, Dean la retrouver endormit contre la vitre. »

Severus me regarde et j'hoche la tête. Il est plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Il va craquer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

« Severus et moi portons un masque constamment pour ne pas tomber face à Voldemort et mon père. On arrive donc à voir qui en porte et nous en connaissons les conséquences. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. Le fait de « porter un masque » n'a aucune conséquence, sauf celui de se mentir et de mentir aux autres. » dit Granger

« Peut-être dans ton monde mais dans le monde magique, cela est tout autre ! »

« Un sorcier quand il porte un masque, cache tout au plus profond de soi. Il ne laisse ressortir que ce qu'il veut. Il en va de même pour ses pouvoirs, même s'il s'en rend pas compte. Ainsi, moi et Draco sommes plus puissant que nous le laissons paraître, enfin plus ou moins.

« Ce que Severus cherche à dire pas là, c'est que notre masque est beaucoup, beaucoup plus léger que celui d'Harry. Nous avons donc moins de problèmes avec notre pouvoir. »

« Potter se cache constamment sauf les soirs de pluies et quand il dort mais je peux vous certifier qu'il ne doit pas dormir longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet ! Mais… »

« Il compresse donc ces pouvoirs au maximum et ne les laisse ressortir que trop rarement, il va donc y avoir un moment où il va craquer. J'espère seulement que le pouvoir qu'il posséde n'est pas trop grand parce qu'où sinon je crains le pire. »

« Ne crois pas cela Draco. C'est Harry Potter, le gosse qui a vaincu Voldemort un nombre incalculable de fois. »

« On est pas dans la merde ! »

Il était plus de 22h00 quand on s'est séparé. Il veux dire aussi que nous avons mis sur pied un plan si jamais Potter devait craquer. Et oui, moi, Draco Malefoy, ennemi de Potter, je vais l'aider et de mon plein gré. Non parce qu'il doit vaincre Voldemort, je ne crois pas à ces conneries de peureux. Mais parce que je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on porte un masque.

Hermione et Ron (je suis obligé de les appeler ainsi) doivent observé attentivement Harry sans que celui-ci ne soit trop au courant. Il pourrait trouvé cela bizarre et se braquer, ce que nous voulons éviter à tout prix. Nous, moi et Severus, nous le surveillerons la nuit si jamais il sort de son dortoir. Ron, pour cela, nous a promis de nous amener, à contrecœur, la carte des maraudeurs

Pour le moment, j'effectue ma ronde comme tous les soirs. Tiens, c'est bizarre, cette porte ne devrait pas être ouverte.

* * *

**Point de vue externe**

Draco, intrigué et curieux de nature, sortit à l'extérieur. Ne sachant quelle était la personne qui avait ouverte cette porte, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort si jamais on venait à le menacer. Dehors, une pluie drue tombait, ce qui eut tôt fait de le trempait de la tête au pied, ce qu'il apprécia très moyennement. Il se promis que si c'était un con de couple qui voulait se la jouer « baiser sous la pluie», il allait leur retirer tellement de points qu'ils allaient s'en souvenir.

Il n'y avait personne dans le parc. Draco soupira, il n'allait quand même pas devoir fouiller le domaine de fond en comble. Il allait y passer sa nuit.

Soudain, un craquement, alors qu'il passait près du lac, attira son attention. Il se dirigea donc par là, en espérant que ce n'était pas un stupide animal. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il y avait au bord du lac, un jeune homme à la chevelure noire qui dansait, semblant s'amuser avec la pluie. Il riait à gorge déployée tout en tournant sur lui-même. Draco s'arrêta sous un des arbres, étant ainsi un peu plus à l'abri. Il avait froid et ne rêver que d'une douche chaude et de son lit mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer et ainsi briser cette scène, son plaisir. Le jeune homme en question ne portait en question qu'une chemise blanche qui lui arrivait au genou et un short noire. La chemise blanche lui collait à la peau la rendant transparente. Le jeune homme alla vers le lac et y plongea, pour en ressortir peu après, trempé. Il avait l'air heureux. Il regarda devant lui et secoua ses cheveux avant de sourit au blond qui sursauta.

« Potter » s'exclama Draco surpris.

« Bonsoir Draco. » répondit Harry d'une voix sensuel.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda sèchement Draco

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. L'attitude de Potter n'était pas habituelle. Harry s'avança vers Draco d'un pas félin et toucha délicatement la joue du blond.

« Moi ? Je dors…enfin le moi naturel. » rigola Harry

« Le Potter avec le masque ? Merde »

Draco comprit que le survivant avait craqué mais ce n'était pas du tout à ce que Draco s'attendait.

« Oui, le Potter avec le masque, si tu veux. Sa barrière a craqué et je suis sortit. Dis, tu m'en veux ? » demanda Harry avec une moue enfantine.

«Que…que… »

Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il ne comprenait en rien l'attitude de ce Potter-là. Surtout que Potter s'avança encore et se colla contre Draco.

« Oh, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir ! Dommage, on va devoir remettre ça. »

Harry l'embrassa et s'enfuit, laissant Draco derrière lui. Celui-ci mit un instant à comprendre puis rentra.

* * *

**Lendemain matin, point de vue d'Harry. **

Mm, quel heure est-il ? 7h00 du mat' ! Et merde, je ne pensais pas être si fatigué. C'est pénible mais au moins je me sens mieux…plus libre. Maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve cela bizarre. D'habitude, je me sens emprisonner mais pas aujourd'hui…enfin pas tellement. Je me lève, il est l'heure d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner puis, les cours. Oh, il a plut hier soir ! C'est étrange, je ne me suis pas réveillé. D'habitude, même fatigué, je ne manque ce rendez-vous mais là, je ne comprends pas…Tant pis, il est trop tard, maintenant.

« Bonjour Harry, ça va » me dit d'un air enjoué Ron

Il a l'air en forme, aujourd'hui, tout comme Hermione. Pourtant, on a potion aujourd'hui. Plus le temps passe, moins je les comprends. Mais bon, je les aime tout de même.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre. Le directeur nous attends. » dit d'une voix froide madame Mac Gonagall.

Je me lève et la suit sans trop savoir de quoi il retourne mais je ne le sens pas. Elle me conduit jusqu'à une salle de classe assez éloignée des autres. On rentre et je comprends de moins en moins. La classe est vide de tous ses meubles. Il n'y a que le directeur et…moi ? Mais il se passe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore.

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis désolé mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu auras entraînement avec moi. »

« Et mes cours ? » Ce n'est pas possible, il ne va pas me faire ça

« Tu n'en auras plus jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit mort ! » me dit-il doucement

Mais moi, je ressens cela comme un couteau dans mon cœur. Il me considère vraiment comme une arme. J'aimerais pleurer mais je n'ai pas le droit, alors je me contente d'hocher la tête.

**Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard**

Cela fait une semaine que ces entraînements durent et j'en peux déjà plus. Je suis épuisé mais cela n'est jamais assez. Je ne suis pas assez rapide, je ne suis pas assez force…J'en peux plus mais il ne veux pas me lâcher. Il continue encore et encore. J'en ai marre, il va finir par me tuer, il n'y a pas un soir où je ne termine pas à l'infirmerie. Je ne vois plus personne ou presque… pendant les repas mais je n'ai droit qu'à une seule petite heure. Je fais craquer, je le sens. Chaque soir, j'ai envie de prendre l'un de ces scalpels pour en finir, puisque de toute façon je suis voué à mourir, alors…

Tiens, il pleut, ce soir. Tant pis, je suis trop fatigué pour pouvoir rester à la regarder… Mais aussi trop blessé. Le salaud, il s'est acharné aujourd'hui. Même Pomfresh, en me voyant arriver, s'est mis à souffler de dépit.

* * *

**Point de vue extérieur **

Draco retrouva de nouveau la grande porte ouverte. Cette fois-ci, il ne souffla pas auprès d'un satané couple. Il pleuvait, ce ne pouvait être qu'Harry. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le lac. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'Harry se rendait au lac quand il pleuvait. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait une couverture qui l'attendait, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa. Il s'installa et fut surpris d'être à l'abri et au chaud. Devant lui, Harry dansait sous l'eau. Il portait à nouveau cette chemise blanche qui lui collait tellement à la peau. Son rire cristallin sonnait agréablement aux oreilles du blond. Puis, peu à peu la fatigue pris le dessus. Il se coucha plus confortable et continua à regarder le brun danser comme si plus rien n'importait. Il avait l'air libre pour une fois, heureux… Cependant, à un moment ou à un autre, il dut s'endormir car ce fut des gouttes d'eau gelée qui le réveilla. Au-dessus de lui, Harry secouait ses cheveux, les égouttant sur le blond. Quand il fit que Draco était réveillé, il arrêta et sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Bonsoir, petit blond. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre petit coin de paradis ? »

« Chaud et douillet ! Mais dis-moi petit brun, pourquoi être toi seulement les jours de pluies ? » demanda Draco, il s'était posé la question toute la semaine.

« Pourquoi ? Simple, quand il pleut, je peux pleurer sans que le reste du monde le voient. » dit Harry en regardant au loin.

Puis, doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Sans dire un mot, il retourna sous la pluie et offrit son visage, à la pluie. Draco soupira et alla le rejoindre. Sans se soucier de se faire trempé, il enlaça le brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort, Harry. Tu as le droit de pleurer comme tout le monde. Tu n'es pas un surhomme. Tous les hommes pleurent, soit héros ou non ! »

Harry ne bougea et Draco soupira. Il allait partir quand Harry le retient par son poignet, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais je ne suis pas un homme, Draco, je n'ai pas le droit de me considérer comme tel. Albus me la bien fait comprendre. »

Il lâcha ensuite le poignet de Draco et partit vers le château.

« Ne t'acharne pas, Draco ! Je n'en veux pas la peine. » dit-il quand il arriva à la hauteur de Draco.

« Laisse-moi en décider par moi-même »

Harry haussa les épaules et continua de rentrer.

Au fil des mois, Draco continua à venir auprès du lac, les jours de pluies, et ce malgré les cours et la fatigue de plus en plus prenante. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'endorme auprès du brun mais cela n'était pas grave. Ces rencontres aléatoires renforcèrent leur amour. Mais, au malheureux de Draco, cet amour n'était présent que les jours de pluie où Harry se libérait de son masque. Et avec les jours de beau temps qui arrivaient, leurs rencontres baissaient rapidement, trop au goût de Draco.

Puis un jour, Harry l'attendit sur la couverture et non sous la pluie…Draco le rejoignit, la peur au ventre, il sentait que quelque chose allait changer et il se mit à espérer que c'était un changement bénéfique…Il espéra pour rien.

« Bonsoir Harry…Tu n'es pas sous la pluie ? »

« Non, l'heure n'est pas aux pleurs ! Cela viendra plus tard ! » dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Il embrassa Draco et l'obligea doucement à se coucher sur lui.

« Fais-moi connaître l'amour, mon ange. Fais-moi au moins connaître cela. » dit-il avant de reprendre la bouche du blond, l'empêchant de répondre.

Il passa ses mains froides sous le pull de Draco et caressa lentement son dos. Doucement, Draco se laissa aller. Il caressa les flancs d'Harry tout en lui remontant la chemise, laissant le vent froid, malgré le fait qu'on était au mois de mai, caresser la peau mise à nue ce qui fit frémir le brun. Draco se redressa peu après.

« Dra….. »

« Chut petit brun ! Laisse-toi guider par moi, chaton. »

Il lui détacha doucement sa chemise sous le regard d'un Harry rougissant. Il enleva ensuite son pull et son t-shirt. Mais, quand Harry avança les mains pour défaire son pantalon, il lui tapa sur les doigts gentiment.

« Tûtûtût ! On ne touche pas à ça pour le moment. Tout fait à point à qui attendre. » dit Draco avant de se recouche sur Harry, tendrement.

Il embrassa son front, ses deux yeux, son nez puis sa bouche ensuite. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit gémir Harry. Car celui, peu habitué à de tels contacts était très sensible. Il entrouvrit la bouche permettant à Draco allait à la rencontre de sa consoeur. Ce baiser d'abord doux se fit passionné...

* * *

« Bonne nuit, mon ange, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voyait. Demain, c'est la fin. » dit Harry en embrassant son ange.

Il se rhabilla et jeta un sort d'invisibilité à son age. Albus lui avait dit que le combat aura lieu tôt ce matin. Il alla au château et peu à peu son masque revint. Son visage se ferma, le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit cette nuit fut mit au plus profond de lui et avec lui, la puissance magique que l'acte lui avait procurée. Il toqua à la porte du bureau d'Albus qui se contenta de sortir et de l'accompagner dans le parc. Les barrières de transplanages furent levées et une troupe d'aurors et de membres de l'ordre du phénix l'attendaient déjà. Un peu plus loin, les mangemorts commençaient à avancer dans le parc. Le sort en était jeté. Les hommes qui entouraient Harry avait pour but de lui permettre d'arriver à Voldemort.

« En route Harry. C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence ! » dit Albus avant de lancer le signe de départ.

Le reste du combat fut pour Harry, une suite d'événement plutôt flou. Il se souvenait d'hommes qui tombaient autour de lui, des sorts qui fusaient sans jamais le toucher, les mangemorts qui s'écartaient le laisser passer, la peur qui s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses entrailles. Voldemort était proche, il se savait, le sentait. Puis tout s'arrêta, le bruit, le sang, la poussière. Il était devant lui et la peur prise le contrôle de son cœur. Voldemort se dressait devant lui, puissant, souriant. Il pouvait sentir la peur de son adversaire et cela l'amusait. Dire que ce gamin l'avait réduit à néant 17 ans auparavant mais maintenant c'était fini, bien fini.

« Bonjour Harry Potter » dit Voldemort en crachant son nom.

« Voldemort » se contenta de dire Harry avant de se mettre en position de combat, comme Albus lui avait montré.

« Oh, je vois. Tu ne veux pas tergiverser davantage » rigola Voldemort avant de commencer le combat.

Harry se contenta de parer au plus presser. Il savait qu'il allait perdre mais autant essayer de gagner du temps, de l'épuiser pour que quelqu'un d'autre le termine. Voilà quel était son but.

« Allons, allons Harry, Tu ne combats pas, mon cher enfant, allez, entre dans le combat. Ne me vexe pas ! » dit Voldemort tout en continuant à lancer des sorts, de plus en plus mauvais.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Il continua à parer encore et encore. Mais la fatigue de l'entraînement harassent plus la nuit commença à se faire sentir. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus lent et imprécis. Il sentait que sa fin était proche et espéra que ce qu'il avait fait sera suffisant mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Soudain, il stoppa tout mouvement, haletant. Devant lui, un sortilège inconnu fonça sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la fin, plus que proche maintenant. Quand, soudain, une ombre se plaça juste devant lui, prenant de plein fouet le sort. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et étouffa une exclamation horrifiée. Dans ses bras, il y avait Draco, ensanglanté, mais encore vivant.

« Hey, toi ! Tu voulais me semer ? tousse c'est mal me connaître ! »

« Chut ne parle pas ! Tu t'épuises pour rien !! » dit Harry en retenant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant les autres, devant Voldemort. C'était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre à ce jour.

« Voyez-vous ça. Le rejeton Malfoy ! Comme ton père va être déçu ! » dit Voldemort.

Mais Draco et Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Voldemort laissa Harry faire ses adieux au blond, il savait que bientôt il rejoindrait le blond.

« Harry, Tu dois te libérer de ton masque !tousse Tu peux le vaincre ! Fais-le pour nous, fais-le pour moi…. » dit Draco en caressa la joue d'Harry, laissant une traînée de sang. Puis il ferma les yeux et sa main tomba, sans vie.

Doucement, la pluie tomba, caressa le visage d'Harry, le lava du sang de son aimé, de son masque. Il sentit une rage et une puissance sans pareille monter en lui. Il déposa doucement Draco au sol et se leva avant de faire face à son pire ennemi, à son destin et sa plus grande peur.

« Enfin, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Il est temps d'en finir. »

Il regarda Harry et, sans savoir pourquoi, il frémit. Une sensation inconnue prit la possession de son cœur. Harry se tenait droit comme un I devant lui, la baguette pointant vers le sol. Le visage fermé, caché derrière une longue chevelure noire qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Voldemort comprit que la sensation qui lui étreignait le cœur était la peur quand Harry releva la tête. Il pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur le visage de son ennemie mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'est la fureur qui y brillait plus que tout.

« C'est la fin, Tom ! La fin de tout. » murmura Harry, comme si le climat l'avait entendu, la pluie redoubla et le tonnerre éclata juste à côté d'Harry.

Alors que Voldemort sursauta, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de lever sa baguette et murmura un sort mais à cause de la foudre, Voldemort n'entendit pas de quel sort il s'agissait. Il se contenta alors de l'éviter. Mais ce geste fit sourire Harry. Il fit un geste en direction de Voldemort et un autre sort s'en échappa. Alors qu'il essaya de s'en échappa, un sort l'atteignit de plein fouet dans le dos. Ce sort le paralysa et l'autre ne put que l'atteindre. Il le sentit le pénétrer au plus profond de lui et une chaleur de plus en plus forte se répandit en lui. Alors qu'il se consumait doucement sans pouvoir faire un geste, Harry se rapprocha et lui toucha le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Tom mais j'étais obligé… Je ne cherche pas à être un assassin mais vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix…Non, vous ne m'en n'avait pas laisser le choix… »

En entendant cela, Voldemort se sentit mal…Lui qui avait tué sans remord éprouva cette douloureuse morsure. Une larme coula sur son visage, puis une autre et encore une autre. Son masque venait de voler en éclat.

« Je suis désolé Harry, ce n'était en rien de ta faute… »

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, pourtant elles effacèrent en rien la douleur que ressentait Harry. Le jeune homme laissa le corps de Voldemort derrière lui pour aller prendre Draco et, malgré les combats qui continuaient encore autour de lui, se dirigea d'une pas calme vers l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était pleine, bondée et Pomfresh ne savait plus ou donnée de la tête et ce, malgré les aides. Harry soigna les blessés légers grâce à sa magie, puis vira l'un des soignée pour y placer Draco. Severus qui aidait Pomfresh, s'approcha du survivant puis quand il vit Draco se rua à son chevet.

« Soignez-le et dites-lui que je suis désolé pour tout. Il n'aurait du intervenir ! »

Juste après cette phrase, Harry ressortit. Dehors les combats avaient cessé. Il ne restait plus que quelques aurors qui nettoyaient le terrain et beaucoup, beaucoup de mort. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent au lac où il avait passé de si bons moments avec le blond. La couverture étai encore là mais il ne s'assit pas dessus. Il continua et s'enfonça dans le lac.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu… » dit Hermione.

Elle aussi aidait Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et elle avait suivit Harry, de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur ! Je fais seulement me laver de tout, de ce sang qui souille mes mains, de cette douleur infinie. Je reviens, ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur. »

Il continua à s'enfoncer dans le lac et disparut de la vision d'Hermione Elle aurait du l'en empêcher mais quelque chose l'avait bloqué. Elle attendit dix minutes mais son ami ne remonta pas. Elle aurait du s'inquiéter, paniqué mais une intuition lui disait de faire confiance à Harry. S'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait, il reviendra. Elle retourna au château. Il y avait encore du monde qui avait besoin de son aide. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir que Draco était réveillé. Il lui sourit tristement.

« Hey ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? »

« Il est… près du lac. » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle ne pouvait lui dire plus car elle savait le lien qu'il y avait entre les deux. Draco hocha la tête et Hermione continua son chemin.

Quand elle fut au de vue, Draco, malgré sa faiblesse, se leva et traversa tant bien que mal le parc. Le sang qui inondait encore la plaine faillit le faire vomir mais il s'obligea à continuer. Il devait le rejoindre. Pourtant une fois au bord du lac, il comprit qu'Hermione lui avait dissimulé une partie de la vérité mais comme elle, il ressentait qu'Harry était en vie. Il décida donc de l'attendre et s'allongea sur la couverture.

Il dut s'endormir car ce fut des gouttes d'eau gelées qui le réveilla. Au-dessus de lui, Harry s'ébrouait, tel un chien. Quand il fit que Draco était réveillé, il l'embrassa avec passion.

« Bonjour bel endormit ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Harry en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

« Bien, et toi ? Ton séjour dans le lac te fut bénéfique ? » dit Draco en réalisant qu'il faisait nuit.

Harry regarda les étoiles et sourit, mais pas d'un sourire triste comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce sourire était plein de joie et très communicative car Draco lui répondit.

« Oui, J'ai même appris que les sirènes n'aimaient pas du tout recevoir des visites impromptus ! » dit-il en rigolant.

Draco se calla contre le torse de son aimé.

« Plus de masque maintenant. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Plus de masque » répondit Harry avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

* * *

Voilà, encore un One-shot. Celui-ci traînait depuis un moment sur mon pc mais je n'ai ni l'inspiration, ni le temps pour le continuer. J'ai donc profité des vacances de noël pour le faire...même si j'ai l'impression qu'il va être comme le précédent. C'est à dire qu'il n'y aura qu'une personne que me donnera son avie (que je remercie d'ailleurs).

En fait, ce OS est partit d'une sensation que j'éprouve quand je vois la pluie...Je ne dois pas être comme les autres. j'aime être sous la pluie ( même si c'est froid) mais cela m'a toujours rendu mélancolique, alle savoir pourquoi.


End file.
